


I’m So Into You

by pizzazombienac



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: Sirah “Nac” Nabbicus has been dating Muriel for a couple months and she’s ready to take it to the next level. However, he unfortunately does not take her subtle cues. Looks like she needs to take a more direct approach.





	I’m So Into You

“I’ve tried EVERYTHING” Nac groans to herself as she sits down on the worn wooden chair.

She feels like she can make advancement, a move, anything, but Muriel just seems to shy away from any kind of intimacy. It took her forever to get him comfortable enough with hugs and kisses. And she gets it. He’s been a social hermit for a long time. He was treated poorly so doesn’t want to be involved with people. It makes sense. But she loves him so much and she wants show him in every way possible. Not just through hugs and kisses. 

In a frustrating huff, she blew out the candles she had set up. A suggestion from Nadia when she had a luncheon with her, Ash, and Julian. It unfortunately didn’t work. He didn’t get the cues and then left to go for a walk with Inanna. She’s tried every subtle trick in the book and it just seems to go over his head or make him nervous. She almost wanted to give up and accept a life of celibacy, but the ache and throbbing between her thighs pained her. 

Being subtle isn’t working, but she doesn’t want to overwhelm him with directness. It looks like the only way things are going to happen is if she is direct with him. She mulled it over in her mind, thinking of what she could say or how she could word it to him. She decided to go for her own walk to get it all straight.

 

————————

 

The sun was setting as Nac walked back to Muriel’s hut. She mentally gave herself a pep talk as she walked up to the door. She ran her hands over the door to unlock the protection spells over it before coming inside. Once inside, she shut the door and put the protection spells back. Muriel was sitting hunched over on one of the chairs carving a stick with an obsidian knife. Inanna lay in front of him relaxing in front of the fireplace. 

Muriel looked up at Nac as she walked in. Nac smiled at him.

“Hey hon!” She greeted him, suddenly growing a nervous pit in her stomach as the pep talk she gave herself began to crumble inside her mind.

“.... Hello” he greeted her back as he went back to what he was doing.

He’s definitely not the conversationalist. Nac bit her lip, trying to calm the butterflies swarming in her stomach as she sat down on the bed. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap. He didn’t pick up on any of her body language. He probably didn’t even notice.

“Uh….” Nac tried breaking the silence between them. 

They had been dating for a couple months, and they’ve known each other for years. She wondered why she was so nervous in speaking up about the relationship. It was hard enough snagging a relationship with him, let alone asking for things he might be way too nervous and uncomfortable doing. What was she thinking?

He quickly glanced over at her before going back to his work. 

Nac bit her lip. She desperately needed to say something. Anything. She needs to make this known, if he gets nervous then he gets nervous. She can’t hold it in anymore. She’ll respect whatever decision he decides to make but how is she gonna do it if she says nothing?

“Can we talk about something?” Nac blurted out, the nervous pit in her stomach growing.

Muriel looked up at her. “Hmm?”

“I-I’d like to talk about something…. with our relationship…” 

“What about it?”

Nac clutched the sheets of the bed as he turned his attention onto her. Here goes nothing.

“I’d…. like to take things further…” she told him hoping that would suffice.

“Further?” Muriel tilted his head. “How much further can we get from Vesuvia?”

It went right over his head. Nac sighed as he continued to speak.

“I’d like to be as far away as possible, but where else would we even go?” 

“That’s not what I meant…” Nac bit her lip nervously. This was gonna be a very hard conversation. Probably harder than it had to be.

Muriel just continued to look at her, completely puzzled. “... what do you mean?”

“I’d like to go further in our relationship…” Nac desperately tried to search for the right wording.

This put a worried and kind of annoyed look on his face. “Oh… like actual dates, huh.  You don’t want to have to stay in a hut in the middle of the woods you want me to take you somewhere in Vesuvia”

Nac smacked her hands on her cheeks as she felt herself get red hot. He just doesn’t get it.

“I love you, but you know I don’t feel comfortable with crowds…”

“No, Muriel! I’m not asking for a date!” Nac grew more flustered and frustrated.

“Well I’m really confused what is it that you want?”

Nac tried to reach into the depths of her mind for all the pep talking she did before coming home. There was nothing. It all crumbled the minute she walked in the door. She slammed her fist on the bed in frustration before just blurting out the first thing on her mind.

“I want to have sex with you!”

After blurting it out, Muriel’s eyes went wide as he dropped the stick he was carving as well as the obsidian knife. His cheeks grew bright red.

“W-What?”

“I would like to have sex with you!” Nac shut her eyes, expecting him to immediately leave the hut at that moment.

She opened her eyes and he was thankfully still there, but this time he was looking at the fireplace. His cheeks were still bright red and he began to nervously twiddle his thumbs in his lap.

“This is… sudden…” he finally spoke.

Nac sighed. “Not really. I’ve been trying for a whole week to let you know I wanted to have sex but it either sailed over your head or made you too nervous.”

“W-Was that what the candles were all about earlier?” 

“YES!” Nac blurted out frustratedly. “And it went right over your head!”

Muriel just grew more red as he hunched over, trying to disappear into himself. “I’m sorry, I’m not exactly socially versed.”

Nac nodded at that statement, and then unfortunately an awkward silence fell between them.

Inanna almost seemed to understand the situation that was going on. She gave Muriel a look before letting out a light grunt and leaving the hut through the little wolf door Muriel made for her.

Nac giggled. “Inanna knows what’s up!”

Muriel continued to sit nervously in his chair.

Nac sighed to herself. If anything is going to happen, Muriel is not going to be making the first move. Slowly getting up from the bed, she went over to the chair and knelt down in front of him. He tensed up a little when she came closer.

“Can I?” She asked him as she gently brushed her hand over his thigh. “Please?”

Muriel looked away, not giving her a response. For a big man, he sure does get flustered and nervous easily.

“If you’re not comfortable I’ll leave you alone” Nac told him. It would be disappointing, but the last thing she wants to do is make him uncomfortable and hurt him.

Finally, Muriel looked down at Nac who was knelt between his legs. 

“Nac…” he cupped her face with his large hand. “It’s not that I don’t want to…”

She gently rubbed her cheek against his fingers. “What is it, babe?”

“I just…. don’t want to disappoint you…” Muriel admitted. “I’ve never…”

He trailed off before he could finish his sentence, which made Nac smile.

He was a goddamn virgin? She would have never guessed. He’s gorgeous she would have assumed he had a sexual encounter at LEAST once. If that’s the case, she was honored to be the one to take his virginity.

“Muriel, you won’t disappoint me” Nac told him as she planted a kiss on one of his fingers, gently trailing her own hand up his thigh. “I just want to be with you.”

A blush formed on Muriel’s face as she trailed her hand up his thigh. He watched as she placed her other hand on his other thigh and continued the gentle movements. He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek. With a smile, Nac brought both her hands up to the top of his pants before tugging down on them. After a couple seconds, Muriel shifted his position so she could slide them off.

Nac stared in awe at his erect cock. She expected him to be big, but he was a lot bigger than she expected. It was huge! Very long and very girthy. She licked her lips as she gently brushed her fingers over the length. He didn’t make any sounds, but the way he shuddered against her touch and the way his member twitched in her hand told her all she needed to know.

She used both of her hands to gently but firmly grasp around the girth before sliding her hands up and down his length. She looked up at him as she continued her strokes. He was not very noisy, but she could tell he was enjoying himself. 

She grinned before trailing her tongue across the head of his cock. This time, she heard a small gasp come from him. Feeling triumphant, Nac swirled her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth, still stroking him with both of her hands. 

Muriel gently gripped his fingers on her face as she put him into her mouth, letting out another small gasp.

Nac was determined to make him more vocal. She pushed more of his length into her mouth, continuing to stroke the length that wasn’t in her mouth. She continued on until she took as much length as she could into her mouth. Unfortunately, because of his size, she was only able to take in a little more than half of it fully into her mouth without choking herself. Once she figured out her limit, she slowly bobbed her head up and down his length, continuing to stroke whatever wasn’t in her mouth. 

“A-Ah~” Muriel let out a small moan as he gently pushed his fingers through her hair, watching her mouth slide up and down his erection.

Nac continued her actions for a few minutes before popping him out of her mouth and looking up at him with a grin on her face. She got up and gently pulled his arm as a gesture to follow her. Reluctantly he got up and followed her to the bed, where she motioned for him to sit down first. Once he was on the bed, she pulled off her pants and panties in one motion and got on top of him in a straddle. She pushed the tip of his cock up against her entrance.

“I want you so bad~” she moaned out, pressing her forehead against his. “I love you~”

Muriel instinctively placed his hands on her hips. “I love you too”

Nac placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. This was definitely something he wasn’t used to. His kisses were normally quick and held back. She wouldn’t let him get away with that this time. She gently guided his lips with hers, eventually getting him to relax enough to follow her movements. Gently, she pushed her tongue into his mouth to meet his. Meeting tongues was awkward at first, but she remained patient with him as he tried his best to follow her movements. 

As they worked on that, Nac gently lowered herself onto his cock, parting her lips away from his to let out a small gasp as she pushed him deeper into her entrance. She hasn’t had sex in a long time, let alone had this kind of size inside of her before. She wasn’t going to let that stop her. 

Muriel gently caressed her hips and gave her a concerned look. “Are you alright? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nac smiled. “Oh hon, don’t worry, you’re not hurting me” she pulled him back into the kiss as she continued to push his length inside of her. 

She might have lied a little. Getting him inside of her small vaginal canal did hurt a little bit, but she knew the pain wouldn’t last. 

Once she got him all the way inside she could feel him pressing up against her cervix. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth to get herself used to his length and girth. She parted from the kiss again to let out a moan. “A-Ah~ Muriel~”

He looked a bit concerned at first, but relaxed when she grinned at him. He tried to match her rhythm as gently as he possibly could. He was a bit clumsy and awkward with his movements, which made him a bit self conscious.

Nac giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. “You’re doing great, babe~” she cooed as she began to quicken her movements, rocking her hips back and forth. She let out a series of groans and gasps as she grinded her hips roughly against him. As she got into it she pushed him down more onto the bed and clutched onto his chest.

Muriel bit his lip as he watched Nac ride him. He tried his best not to be too noisy, but everything felt so good and she looked like she was enjoying herself so much.

“Oh~ Muriel~ it feels so good!” She moaned out as she slammed herself up and down his length roughly.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He doesn’t normally let go. He normally doesn’t want to be seen or heard. But it felt amazing being inside of her, and it felt amazing knowing that she’s enjoying every minute. That for once, by some kind of miracle, he could make someone feel that good. He gripped her hips tighter and began to thrust into her, letting out low grunts and growls of pleasure.

Nac was elated to see Muriel getting into it as much as she was. “Oh that’s it babe! I want you to enjoy my body~” she lowered herself down to plant kisses on his chest. “I’m all yours~”

He continued to thrust into her. “Y-Yes~” his voice a wispy moan as he said it. He was almost at his peak.

By some kind of magical intuition, Nac could tell he was getting ready to cum. She quickened her pace so that she could cum too. “I want you to fill me up~”

Normally he’d stop and ask if she was really sure about that, but he was too caught up in the moment. “O-Okay~” and with one last thrust he pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could go and released.

Nac let out a loud moan as she continued to grind hard up against his hard cock. She was almost over the edge. She pressed herself up against him as hard as she could and felt herself reach her peak. She threw her head back and let out a howling moan, still bucking her hips wildly to ride out her orgasm.

Once she was satisfied, she pulled him out of her and collapsed next to him. They were both silent for a few moments, only the sound of their heavy panting in an effort to catch their breath. After a bit, Nac turned to Muriel and gently ran her finger over his chest. “You did great, hon. You sure that was your first time?”

Muriel smiled. “Yes I’m sure.”

Nac loved seeing the smile on his face, and in response planted kisses on his chest. “I love you so much!”

He kissed her forehead before ruffling his hand through her hair. “I love you too”

Nac cuddled up against him and closed her eyes, ready to take a nap with her big beautiful boyfriend.

  
  
  



End file.
